Trussed and Bound
by Sougishiki
Summary: A purely PWP fic featuring our favorite bandits. YokoxKuronue, bondage, toys


Trussed and Bound

Fandom: YYH

Pairing: YokoXKuronue

Warnings: bondage, power exchange, toys.

Kuronue woke completely naked and tied to a rounded piece of wood. He looked around the room he was in, finding it very familiar. He was in the room he and Yoko used when they took prisoners. Further analysis showed that his hands were bound at the wrists and elbows over his head and he lay on his stomach draped over a rounded block of wood used to tie up prisoners. His legs were behind and slightly under him, as if he were kneeling. The bat's thighs were spread and bound once again with Yoko's leather-like vines. His ankles were bound and spread as well. Experimentally, he tried to stretch his wings, only to discover that they too were bound carefully with vines.

As he finished his mental inventory, the fox in question walked in the door. Yoko smirked when he saw Kuronue was awake, but said nothing. He simply walked over to a chest in a corner and dug around in it for a moment. When he stood up, he held a leather whip with a rounded metal handle. At the sight, Kuronue began to struggle, "What the fuck, Yoko? What are you doing?"

The yoko smirked again, "Why Kuronue, I'm simply taking something I want."

With that said, he walked over to the bound bat as a thick vine slid into his mouth, silencing him. The whip came down with a snap on Kuronue's back. His scream was muffled by the vine in his mouth but audible nonetheless. The ting of the whip came again, and the demon bit into the vine to avoid screaming. As he did, however, sweet tasting sap filled his mouth, forcing him to swallow. It slid down his throat and the whip continued to fall. a burning began to fill Kuronue's body and his limp penis began to fill with blood. His skin became more sensitive, the whip burning more but also feeling strangely good. The bat demon tried and failed to hold back a throaty moan.

Above him, Yoko chuckled darkly, "That vine in your mouth is used to make a powerful aphrodisiac. When you bit it, you swallowed the main ingredient."

The whipping continued and Kuronue groaned as he felt another vine slither around the base of his dick and another around his balls. They both cinched tightly preventing his release. The whipping stopped and the fox walked back into his sight as he replaced the whip into the chest. He turned and opened one of the cupboards that hung on the far side of the room where they stored the equipment. If Kuronue's heart beat, it would have been doing double time.

When the fox turned back to his captive, he was holding a red glass bottle and a large metal dildo. Kuronue paled. In the bottle, he knew, was an oil that heated when in contact with skin. The dildo vibrated and he somehow doubted Yoko would prepare him before shoving it in. the silver-haired fiend smirked at his partner's reaction and walked behind him again.

There was a tense pause as the unseen fox liberally coated the foot-long metal rod with the heating lube. Kuronue gasped and twitched as the cold metal brushed his ass. His dick was beginning to hurt and he could still feel the burn of the whip on his back, ass, and thighs. Again the cold metal brushed his opening, leaving a thin coating of liquid that was slowly getting very warm. The male groaned again, and tried to shift his hips. The teasing was driving him crazy and the wood he was laying on curved inward at the groin area, so as to deny friction. The metal came back and slowly pushed at the tight ring of muscle. After a moment, it gave way and the fake dick slid into Kuronue's ass.

He groaned again, this time in pain as his unprepared opening was stretched by the dildo that had to be at least three inches thick. The lube helped but it provided its own pain as it heated in the sensitive flesh of his insides. Yoko pushed the metal in still further and tears slipped down the bat's cheeks at the pain. There came a sudden burst of pleasure as his prostate was struck. Kuronue gasped and shuddered with pleasure before the pain returned as the metal was harshly ripped from his body. Eyes wide and dripping, he screamed through the vine that filled his mouth. The dildo returned, now vibrating wildly as Yoko plunged it into his captive's burning passage up to the hilt before dragging it slowly almost out of his body, only to be plunged in again. The pattern continued and slowly the pain of being penetrated by the thick metal dissipated, leaving only the burning lube, still-stinging whip marks, and the wildly undulating metal thrusting into his helpless body, completely at the mercy of the beautiful fiend leaning over him.

Yoko seemed to sense this and as Kuronue groaned and tried to move beneath him, he commanded a very thin vine to carefully slip into the dripping slit of the bat's almost purple cock. At this ultimate intrusion, Kuronue screamed again, in mixed pain and pleasure. Still thrusting the vibrating metal organ into the bound body, Yoko slid his free hand around Kuronue's boner, squeezing and massaging harshly. Tears formed continuous rivers that dripped from the bat's chin and into his hair. His face was flushed and his body, completely given into the pleasure-pain, shivering and bucking slightly.

Suddenly all motion stopped but for the vibration of the dildo deep in Kuronue's ass. Behind him Yoko undressed, revealing a trussed cock as engorged as his prisoner's. the silver-haired fox draped his lean form over Kuronue's bound one, grinding his hips on the bat's ass and groaning. He let his hands drift over his captive's back, as he licked the sensitive wings. He was rewarded with a shudder and groan. He turned his attention to the bat's neck and let his long-fingered hands slip under the prone form to rub the taut stomach and tweak the erect nipples. More shudders, and Yoko sent the vine in his lover's mouth away and locking lips as his head turned. The fox dominated the kiss, plundering the sweet, hot mouth.

As they kissed, two flat vines were summoned, one curling around the hilt of the vibrator, the other around the hot flesh between the bat's spread legs. Both began moving, resuming the fox's actions.

Yoko broke the kiss, gasping, and summoned a thick vine resembling a penis. He forced the bat's closed mouth open and the vine entered. Kuronue looked at the leering fox as his mouth was closed around the vine-cock in his mouth.

"Suck. Imagine it's my cock in your mouth. Let me see you do it. If you do well enough, I might give you a treat."

Kuronue's glazed eyes narrowed as if to rebel but a well aimed thrust to his prostate rolled his eyes back in his head and he gave in. still humping the prone form, Yoko watched as his partner's tongue licked the vine-cock's shaft coming back to circle the head before sucking just that bit into his mouth. Yoko pictured his cock receiving that treatment and held back a groan. Though he acted confident, his aching arousal needed to be sated.

The bat took the whole vine in his mouth, deep-throating it as his captor pleasured his body and ground his hips into Kuronue's ass. His mind was completely gone by that point, only listening and obeying his master. That's what Yoko was, his master.

Unable to take anymore, Yoko dismissed the vine-cock and stood. He sent the flat vine manipulating the metal vibrator away and removed the dildo. Yoko shuddered as a bit of heated lube dripped out of Kuronue's clenching ass. He left the other vines to continue holding and manipulating the bat. Kuronue whimpered at the sudden, aching absence of the fake dick, anticipating Yoko's hot throbbing cock deep inside him.

Sure enough, Yoko placed his hands on his slave's narrow, trembling hips, aligned his aching organ with the dripping hole in front of him, and thrust his thick length into the willing warmth under him. Yoko groaned, eyes shutting at the sound of Kuronue's high-pitched wail. He didn't hesitate in snapping his hips back and quickly reburying his penis in Kuronue's hot, wet ass.

Yoko quickly built a rhythm, and time faded for both demons. When he could no longer take it, Yoko removed the vine fucking Kuronue's slit and the vine massaging his shaft and swollen balls. Then, simultaneously, he undid the vines around their balls and dicks.

Immediately, Kuronue came, ass clenching painfully around Yoko's cock as streams of white falling on the wood and scream echoing through the large room. Yoko came a millisecond after, filling his partner's clenching ass with his seed. After a moment, Yoko pulled out of Kuronue's still-tight ass. White cum dribbled out, sliding down the bat's thigh. It was erotic for the fox, who watched avidly, but he was too tired for round two. Standing shakily, he looked to his lover, only to find him unconscious.

After cleaning himself and Kuronue up, he untied the bat and carried him back to their bed where he collapsed and slept embracing his lover.


End file.
